Fish
Fish are aquatic creatures that reappear throughout the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. In most games, they can be stored in bottles and can be used to feed animals or to trade in exchange for Rupees. In others, various species of Fish can be caught by Fishing with a Fishing Rod. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Fish can be picked up when they are flopping around on the ground. The fish can either be thrown back into a body of water or sold to the bottle merchant in Kakariko Village for Rupees. Furthermore, a fish released into water will reward Link with 20 Rupees. They are also an answer to a clue in the Quest for the Whirlwind Sword Attack in the Game Boy Advance port. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Link can catch fish while playing the fishing mini-game near Mabe Village. There are two kinds of fish in the fishing pond; small runt-like fish and large, puffer-fish like ones. If Link manages to hook and reel in the bigger fish closest to land, he will obtain a Piece of Heart along with some Rupees. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Fish can be caught in bottles. They can also be purchased in various stores throughout Hyrule and then stored in a bottle. However, Link can only purchase fish once he has obtained an Adult's Wallet by destroying 10 Gold Skulltulas, as fish cost 200 Rupees. A fish is required in order to enter Jabu-Jabu's Belly for the first time. Dropping it anywhere on the platform in front of Lord Jabu-Jabu will cause him to open his mouth and suck in both the fish and Link. On subsequent entries, Jabu-Jabu will simply open his mouth and allow Link to walk in. At the Fishing Pond near Lake Hylia, Link can catch fish for sport. If Link manages to catch a fish over 10 pounds as a youth, he obtains a Piece of Heart as his prize. As an adult, if Link manages to catch a fish over 15 pounds, he is given a Golden Scale. If he catches a Hylian Loach, he will be rewarded fifty Rupees. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Fish in Majora's Mask are obtained in the same way as in Ocarina of Time, by swinging an empty bottle near fish in shallow water. Two menacing-looking fish can be found in the Marine Research Lab, being raised to help feed the Zora, as Great Bay's fish population is diminishing due to the curse in Great Bay Temple. If Link drops a regular fish into their tank, one of them will eat it and grow larger. After being fed four fish, one will grow large enough that it eats the other, subsequently spitting out a Piece of Heart. In Majora's Mask 3D, Link can also go Fishing at two fishing holes, the Swamp Fishing Hole located in the swamp and the Ocean Fishing Hole located on Zora Cape. Termina Bass, Termina Loach, Cuccofish, Fragrant Reekfish, Colossal Catfish, Sweet Ranchfish, Ancient Fish, Postal Salmon, Ferocious Pirarucu, and Lord Chapu-Chapu appear in the Swamp Fishing Hole. Termina Seabass, Goodta Goby, Ambrosial Amberjack, Bashful Angler, Dancing Sea Bream, Ninja Flounder, Skullfish, Nuptuna, Grand Swordfish, Fairy Fish, Great Fairy Fish, and Savage Shark appear in the Ocean Fishing Hole. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons A fish serves as part of the quest for the Noble Sword. If Link trades the Goron Vase to Ingo, he will receive a fish in return. This fish can be given to the man near Eyeglass Lake whose cat, Mittens, is stuck in a tree. He uses the fish to call the cat down from the tree. In exchange for this, the man gives Link the Megaphone he was using to call Mittens. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker During his travels across the Great Sea, Link encounters creatures known as the Fishmen who, due to owing a debt to the King of Red Lions, will offer to chart nearby islands on the hero's Sea Chart if they are fed a portion of All-Purpose Bait. Later in the game, they will also invite him to participate in an archery mini-game, with varying amounts of Rupees as a reward. The Great Sea is referred to as a "fishless" sea by a handful of characters throughout the game, indicating that the Fishmen may be the only creatures, save for enemies, that reside beneath the waves. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess ]] Several kinds of fish can be caught from various bodies of water in Hyrule once Link has obtained the Fishing Rod. By using the fishing rod in fish populated waters, Link will usually be able to catch a fish. After catching and releasing a fish, it will leave a heart behind. The catchable fish include the Hyrule Bass, the Hylian Pike, the Greengill, the Ordon Catfish, the Reekfish, the elusive Hylian Loach, and, though it is not counted in the Fish Journal, the Skullfish and Bomb Fish. Hena runs a Fishing Hole in northern Hyrule, which is the only place an adult Hylian Loach can be caught. Any fish caught outside of the fishing boat are recorded in Link's Fish Journal. Near the start of the game, a fish may be caught in order to gain a Bottle. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Fish can be caught all over the World of the Ocean King once Link has obtained the Fishing Rod. While traveling on the Great Sea, fish-shaped spots will occasionally appear and start moving about Link's Sea Chart. When near one of the spots, Link can catch a variety of fish. In areas with the normal fish icon, Link can catch Skippyjacks, Toonas, Loovars, and, after obtaining the Big Catch Lure, Rusty Swordfish. In areas with the swordfish icon, Rusty Swordfish and the Neptoona can be caught. Stowfish can also be found on the other fishes except for Skippyjacks. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Fish can be bought from a woman in Papuchia Village and brought to Castle Town to be traded for various treasures depending on how many fish Link manages to bring. Fish can also be seen beneath the sea near the Ocean Temple. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Fish are a race and a part of the fauna of the game. There are different types of fish, Link can get and use them as healing or cooking ingredients items. Many dishes can be prepared such as Fish Skewer, fish can be directly roasted or frozen, used on recipes for elixirs or more elaborated recipes. Depending on the type of fish, they will work as different type of ingredients and lead to different dishes granting a different effect or bonus: "spciy" for heat resistance, "hearty" for temporarily additional Heart Containers, "sneaky" for stealth boosting, etc. Unlike past games, Link can catch fish while swimming near them without the need of another item like a Fishing Rod or empty Bottle, both of which are absent in Breath of the Wild. However fish will flee from Link while he is swimming near them. Another way to catch fish is to throw a Remote Bomb and detonate it. This will kill any fish within the range of the explosion allowing Link to pick up large numbers of dead fish Link can also kill them using arrows, with Shock Arrows being capable of killing large numbers of fish as their effect is increased by water. Hyrule Bass, Hearty Bass, Staminoka Bass, Armored Carp, Mighty Carp, Sanke Carp, Chillfin Trout, Sizzlefin Trout, Stealthfin Trout, Voltfin Trout, and Hearty Salmon are all classified as "Fish" ingredients while Armored Porgy and Mighty Porgy are classified "Seafood" ingredients along with crabs and snails. Octoroks can occasionally drop random fish or seafood when killed and are implied to eat primarily fish and seafood.Grizzlemaw Bears occasionally drop Hearty Salmon when killed. Blue Hinox also occasionally drop various types of roasted fish and seafood when defeated. Raw fish can be fed to dogs or Wolf Link. Link can also purchase fish from certain shops such as ones located in Zora's Domain and Lurelin Village. Some merchants like Chumin, Bugut, and Stamm sell specific types of fish. Protein Palace sells Roasted Bass in Goron City. A random selection of fish can be obtained by using the amiibo Rune with the Toon Link amiibo from the Super Smash Bros. and The Legend of Zelda: 30th Anniversary series. Link can roast raw fish with fire or volcanic temperatures to create Roasted Fish that restore more hearts than the raw version. Link can also freeze fish with ice elemental weapons or by exposing them to a source of cold such as cold water or extremely cold air to create Frozen Fish which restore the same amount of hearts as the raw version, but also grant Level 1 Heat Resistance for 1:00. Like in Ocarina of Time, fish can be sold for Rupees, though the price differs between species. Fish File:Breath of the Wild Fish (Bass) Hyrule Bass (Icon).png|Hyrule Bass File:Breath of the Wild Fish (Bass) Staminoka Bass (Icon).png|Staminoka Bass File:Breath of the Wild Fish (Bass) Hearty Bass (Icon).png|Hearty Bass File:Breath of the Wild Fish (Salmon) Hearty Salmon (Icon).png|Hearty Salmon File:Breath of the Wild Fish (Carp) Armored Carp (Icon).png|Armored Carp File:Breath of the Wild Fish (Carp) Mighty Carp (Icon).png|Mighty Carp File:Breath of the Wild Fish (Porgy) Armored Porgy (Icon).png|Armored Porgy File:Breath of the Wild Fish (Porgy) Mighty Porgy (Icon).png|Mighty Porgy File:Breath of the Wild Fish (Carp) Sanke Carp (Icon).png|Sanke Carp File:Breath of the Wild Fish (Trout) Chillfin Trout (Icon).png|Chillfin Trout File:Breath of the Wild Fish (Trout) Sizzlefin Trout (Icon).png|Sizzlefin Trout File:Breath of the Wild Fish (Trout) Voltfin Trout (Icon).png|Voltfin Trout File:Breath of the Wild Fish (Trout) Stealthfin Trout (Icon).png|Stealthfin Trout Frozen & Roasted Fish File:Breath of the Wild Frozen Fish (Bass) Frozen Bass (Icon).png|Frozen Bass File:Breath of the Wild Frozen Fish (Bass) Frozen Hearty Bass (Icon).png|Frozen Hearty Bass File:Breath of the Wild Roasted Fish (Bass) Roasted Bass (Icon).png|Roasted Bass File:Breath of the Wild Roasted Fish (Bass) Roasted Hearty Bass (Icon).png|Roasted Hearty Bass File:Breath of the Wild Frozen Fish Frozen Hearty Salmon (Icon).png|Frozen Hearty Salmon File:Breath of the Wild Frozen Fish Frozen Carp (Icon).png|Frozen Carp File:Breath of the Wild Roasted Fish Roasted Hearty Salmon (Icon).png|Roasted Hearty Salmon File:Breath of the Wild Roasted Fish Roasted Carp (Icon).png|Roasted Carp File:Breath of the Wild Frozen Fish Frozen Porgy (Icon).png|Frozen Porgy File:Breath of the Wild Frozen Fish Frozen Trout (Icon).png|Frozen Trout File:Breath of the Wild Roasted Fish Roasted Porgy (Icon).png|Roasted Porgy File:Breath of the Wild Roasted Fish Roasted Trout (Icon).png|Roasted Trout Other appearances Hyrule Warriors Fish resembling those that can be caught in the Fishing Pond from Ocarina of Time, occasionally appear jumping out of the pools of water produced during some of Princess Ruto's combos as part of her Zora Scale moveset. Additionally 8-Bit Fish appear on certain portions of the Twilight Princess DLC Adventure Map. A Fishing Rod Item Card can be used on 8-Bit fish square to uncover secrets on the Twilight Adventure Map. Hyrule Warriors Legends Fish are a class of Food item for Companion Fairies. Purchasing the Fish Drop Apothecary mixture at the Bazaar will increase the likelihood of enemies dropping Fish-based Food items. Greengills, Hylian Loach, Hylian Pike, Hyrule Bass, Ordon Catfish, and Reekfish all appear as fish-based food items. Additionally Bomb Fish and Skullfish appear, though they are classified as Weird based food items, due them being considered an odd (and seemingly inedible) choice of food. es:Peces Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks items Category:Fish Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:Fairy Foods Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items